


Breeder Cock Hypno

by Drunkhalf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Dick Growth, Excessive Semen, F/F, F/M, Hyper Sperm, Hypnotism, Incest, MILFs, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Penis Enlargement, Penis Size, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thick Cum, Virility Kink, big penis, big tits, cumslut, huge penis, huge tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkhalf/pseuds/Drunkhalf
Summary: Max is you average girlfriendless 16 year old geek. But after finding a long forgotten blog he will be anything but average.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	1. An eventful night

It's late Saturday night, You're spending it as you usually do, on your computer jerking off your 6 inch dick. Tonight you found an abandoned erotic fiction blog from the late 90s or early 2000s. Even when the site was active it looks like it never got much traffic.

It does have some really good penis expansion stories. Penis expansion has been a massive turn on for you ever since you first found some. The idea of growing a massive cock just really gets you going. The problem with this fetish is there no way to experience it in real life, there is also very little fiction out there for it. What little there is, you found is mostly geared toward gay men rather than straight men. Some you can get yourself going to but most you just can't. Making this blog a goldmine, filled with dick growth stories. As you reach the end of the current story your reading. You see a single entry in the comment section.

 **BigDickHypnosis**  
Breeder cock hypnosis: http://bigdickhypnosis.cum/v/43677d9a48/ 

You decide what the hell and click the link. You have an Adblock and up to date anti-virus. The link is over 20 years old, any viruses it could give you would have long been protected against. The link goes to a video that starts playing immediately. There is a warning at the start ‘The effects of this video are permanent and irreversible. Continue at your own risk.’ The warning hangs there for a few minutes then the screen changes to a swirling circle imposed over a woman with the biggest ass, tits, and hips you have ever seen, like someone replaced her chest and ass with two pairs of huge beachballs. You don’t know how with hips and ass like that she gets through some door frames. There is a quiet buzzing with a woman softly saying things like “Bigger stud”, “Grow that cock”, “Fill up my womb”, “Make me your baby factory” playing on a loop. The woman starts to walk towards a man in bed.

She pulls away the covers to reveal one of the biggest cocks you have ever seen. It must be at least 14 inches, as thick as a beer can, and a big mushroom head about the size of a plum. Hanging below it are a pair of balls each as big as a tennis ball. The woman starts licking and stroking his monster cock. Her hands tracing along the huge thick veins running along the monstrous shaft. Then suddenly the voice gets louder “You could have a cock like that too, just keep watching.” You were rock hard before but somehow the voice made you even harder. Your cock throbbing, balls aching, precum is leaking like a stream from the tip of your cock. The voice goes back to quietly saying the same phrases. The woman in the video buries her face in the man’s ballsack, sucking on each fat nut. While her hand's stroke and pump the massive cock above her.

The man pushes the woman away and gets out of bed. Despite its massive size his cock stays at a 90° angle. The Woman lays face down on the bed, her huge ass up in the air. The Man is behind placing his cock between her cheeks, he starts thrusting into her ass. You can hear his massive balls slapping on her ass with each thrust. You're stroking your own cock like mad. It feels like you're about to cum but for some reason, you never go over the edge. “You want to be like that. Then just keep watching, just keep listening.” 

As the voice gets quieter once again, you see the man's balls quake before he shoots an amount of cum you didn't think was possible. There so much it covers the whole of her back and ass as if it was a thick white frosting. The cum is unbelievably thick, you swear you can see it squirming as if the sperm are so big and so many you could see them. Ridiculous but the thought fuels your lust higher. The man is still rock hard, he moves his cock away from her ass and sits on the bed. The woman sits on his stomach in the reverse cowgirl position. She places the cock at the entrance of her pussy. With one thrust he goes all the way to the base of his cock stretching her pussy wide, his balls slap against her pussy lips. You can see the bulge of his cock in her stomach. He starts pistoning in and out of her cunt getting faster and faster. The woman screams out orgasming over and over.

While you are entranced by the scene the voice comes back. “We're almost there.” You see the man’s balls quake again flooding the woman’s cunt with his thick seed. Her stomach starts to inflate with cum. It grows and grows while cum floods out of her pussy. When the man's orgasm stops the woman looks to be 6 months pregnant. “You want to fill women up like that, don’t you. To fuck them full of cum.” 

The man's cock starts to soften and slips out of her stretched out pussy. The cum flows out of her far more slowly than you would have thought due to just how thick it is. “You want to fuck and stretch out their pussies with a massive bitch breaker cock. Well good for you we're almost done, I hope you're ready to have a giant breeder cock.” the moment the man cums and fills up the woman’s womb starts to play on a loop. The buzzing that has been playing in the background of the video gets louder and more intense “In a short while your balls are going to ache, far more than they do now. Your cock will feel like it is stretching.” The voice changes its tone to something soothing, almost motherly “Don’t worry this is all normal. I know, see that woman in the video? That's me, the guy in the video was the first man I used this on. His dick and balls used to be tiny, barely an inch long now look at the monster cock he has. His sperm count used to be so low you could hardly find one in his tiny pitiful cum shots. Now he floods every cunt he fucks and knocked me up with triplets.” 

That can’t be true right, there's no way that's possible. You can’t make your dick bigger and definitely not with hypnosis. You're stroking your cock as hard and fast as you can now, being on the edge for so long is making you lose your mind with lust. You just want to cum

“You're going to have a massive breeder cock. You're going to love stretching out and ruining every single pussy you fuck with you bitch breaking cock. The smell of your cock and virile balls will drive women wild, they beg to be fucked and impregnated by you. You're going to love filling their wombs with seed. You're to love watching their bellies swell with your spawn. You're going to love watching their hips get wider, their asses get fatter and their breasts growing bigger and filling with more and more milk, with every pregnancy they have. When they give birth, you're to LOVE! Doing it all over again.” 

Your cock has never been as hard in your life. Precum is leaking like crazy, lubricating each stroke of your cock. You're hanging on every word she speaks. “Now there is one last thing you need to do to make this happen… CUM!”

You explode with the strongest orgasm of your life. You shoot rope after rope of cum all over your screen, desk, and keyboard. Your orgasm goes on for over half an hour, your cock shooting out cum all the while you never seem to run out. By the time it ends your computer desk and the floor around it looks like someone spilled a few dozen cartons of yogurt over them. 

You shut down your computer and start walking over to your bed. You'll clean up the mess in the morning, after that orgasm you're too tired and horny to do it now. You just hope you do it before your mom sees the mess. You really don’t want to explain how you got a few gallons of cum over your desk and floor.

As you get halfway to your bed, your balls suddenly heat up and ache. They ache even more than when you were watching that video. It is painful enough that you drop to your knees. Your cock that had gone flaccid just moments ago, springs back to full hardness. It throbs, bobbing up and down with each heartbeat. You feel a strong tugging on your dick and balls like someone is pulling them with all their might.

It can’t be! The video was real! But if it is you might be in some real trouble. She said that guy had a really small dick and balls before she used that hypnosis on him. He was huge in that video. So how big are your average genitals going to get?

You watch the veins on your throbbing cock grow huge and thick, pulsing with blood. Over the next 5 minutes, you watch with growing excitement as your cock grows longer and thick. You can feel your balls swelling in size. Your cock passes 7 inches then 8, 9, 10. The growth feels so good despite the pain in your balls, you can’t help grab your cock and begin stroking up and down your growing shaft. Loudly moaning in pleasure.

11, 12, 13, 14. You're as big and thick as the man in the video, your balls slightly large. The pulling stops and the heat in your balls dissipates. “Has… Has it stopped?” You say with shaky breath. Perhaps you don’t have to worry about growing too larg… The heat in your balls comes back. Far hotter this time. The pulling on your cock and balls is at least twice as strong, the growth is much faster this time. 15, 16, 17 dear god how big is your cock going to get, it's so thick you can’t even wrap both your hands around it. Your balls are so big it looks like someone put two cantaloupes in your ballsack.

18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24! Two feet of cock! You cum screaming in pleasure as an orgasm that makes your last one look pitiful in comparison rocks your body, the cum shooting from your cock hit the ceiling. It's just as thick as the man’s in the video but far more of it. Not surprisingly his balls were the size of tennis balls, yours are like large watermelons filled with thick virile cum.

You look at your still diamond hard 24 inch meat pole. Its girth is as thick as a 2 liter bottle with huge thick veins running along its length. Your cockhead is as big as a closed fist.

You look at one of the globs of cum on the floor and see that just like you thought in the video it is indeed squirming. You can see your sperm swimming about. No bigger than maybe a millimeter. You have huge sperm and your cum is teeming with them. 

That's when you notice the smell coming from your cock and balls. A thick musky, manly scent. The scent that the woman said would make you irresistible to women. The thought only makes you hornier, you want to jack off again but somehow you know masturbating just won’t do it anymore. You must have a partner to get off from now on.

As you think how your girlfriendless, virgin self is going to find some pussy to fuck this late at night. You hear a gasp behind you and realize just where you can find a good pussy to unload in. You turn your head and see your mom standing in her bra and panties at your bedroom door. You should have known she would come running with just how loud you were, hell you'd be surprised if the whole neighborhood did not hear you. 

Your mother opens her mouth and with a shocked trembling voice “What happened? I heard you screaming and, and...” You stand up, her eyes locked on your massive throbbing fuck stick and her legs begin to tremble. You start walking over to your mother, your tiredness forgotten and cock pointing the way. As you come closer the smell of your cock hits your mother. Her eyes go glassy and you can see a large wet spot spreading on her panties, her legs give out dropping to her knees. Just in time for your cock to push into her cheek, leaving a thick smear of pre behind on its path. At 4”8 being on her knees brings her head to about eye level with your cock.

“When did it get so big?” She starts sliding her hands up and down your shaft. Her large full lips planting kisses along your cock as she worships it on her way down its base. She moves her hands to your massive balls massaging them, burying her face in your sack, kissing and sucking your nuts. Each one bigger than her head and filled with thick fertile cum, begging to be pumped into her sopping wet hole.

You would be lying if you said you never rub one out to your mother. She is one of the hottest women you know. If you had to use one word to describe your mother it would be shortstack. Looking at her you can't wait to fuck her, everything about is driving your lust wild. Her ass length blonde hair, silky soft white skin, emerald green eyes, huge full lips, big EE breasts that look even bigger on her short stature, wide childbearing hips, slim waist with only a small bit of a muffin top, thick thighs, and a bubble butt so fat you could use it as a shelf.

Looking at her beautiful face you would never know she was in her mid 40s she looks more like she in her mid 30s. As much as your enjoying her cock worship, you really want to lose your virginity and bust a fat nut in her cunt. Grabbing her hand you pull her up and lead her to your bed, pushing her onto it. She lands face up, tits jiggling in her bra from the impact.

It's going to be a long night.


	2. Breeding mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max breeds his mother.

You spread your mother's legs apart, standing between them you flop your monster cock on her stomach, the head resting between the cleavage of your mother's tits, just poking out of the top. All she would need to do was look down to start sucking on it. As you're removing her panties she removes her bra. Wrapping the top of your cock in her big pillowy tits, tit fucking you while her lips close around the slit of your cock head licking, sucking, and slurping at the precum flowing from it.

With her panties gone you have a clear view of her pussy. It’s so wet you can see it running down her legs and onto your bed like a river, her clit is so engorged it looks like a little button poking out. Something that surprises you is the lack of pubic hair. Apparently, your mother likes to be clean shaven, Your dad died years ago and you know she is not seeing anyone right now, so you can safely say she is doing it for herself. Not that you would have cared either way.

You play with your mother’s clit teasing it. Putting two of your fingers in her, fingering her, searching her pussy. A quick sharp moan lets you know you found it her g-spot. You finger her faster assaulting her g-spot over and over. It's not long before you feel the wall of her pussy twitch around your finger trying to milk them like a cock. The muffled moan from around your cock head just confirms she came. You feel quite a bit of pride, your first time fucking a girl and you’ve already made her cum. If it is this easy what's it going to be like when you put your cock in?

You take one last look at your mother’s pussy, before you ruin it for anyone without a cock as big as yours. It's going to be stretched so much that unless they have a cock half the size of yours she won’t feel a thing. You pull your cock back coming free of your mother’s lips with a loud pop. A long thick string of pre connects your cock to her lips before it finally snaps when your cock head passes her breasts.

You line your thick cock up with her pussy, your massive cock head pulsing as you push her pussy lips apart. Looking up at your mother’s flushed, ecstasy filled face, she speaks the words that make you plunge your cock to the hilt in her hot, incredibly tight cunt. “Do it, Max! Fuck me with your big fucking cock” As you enter she screams in pleasure, cumming around your cock, soaking your balls in her juices. You can see your cock push all the way to her womb, through the bulge on her belly. It is so hot and wet, you can feel every inch of your cock being gripped tightly by her cunt. You slowly pull your cock out till just its head is left in. Your exit leaves your mother moaning, quivering, mess screaming your name.

Pushing back in, you repeating your long slow strokes, seeing the bulge move up and down her belly, her tits jiggle with every slow thrust. The sight of her face filled with pure sexual bliss has the cum churning in your balls. Yearning to be released in her fertile cunt. But not yet, you're going to fuck her good and proper. Till she begging to be fucked by your monster of a cock for hours every day. You keep going with the long slow thrusts in and out for a while making sure she nice and loose for the fucking your about to give her. After 20 minutes you feel she loosed up enough. Slowly you pick up the pace. Getting faster little by little, her moaning growing louder as you do. 

“YES, YES, YES Max! Fuck me harder!” she says between her moans. “Fuck me with that big cock! Fucking ruin my pussy!” You piston in and out of her faster, her huge tits bouncing wildly as you pick up speed. You can hear your huge nuts slapping against her with every thrust. You can feel them churning, pulsing, making more thick virile cum. You can feel your sperm moving, squirming in your balls looking for a way out and a womb to flood. They get what they want very soon you can feel your orgasm building. Your mother is cumming almost constantly now her walls twitching and flexing around your cock trying to milk you for all the cum in your balls.

Mom is somehow screaming even louder in pleasure you're definitely going to get a noise complaint “Max! Max! Max! Your so fucking good! Keep fucking me Max, fuck me till you’ve emptied every fat fucking load in your massive balls! Flood my womb! Make me pregnant!” Your fucking her even faster the sound of your balls slapping on her fat ass fills the room it even louder than her moans. The Look of pleasure on your mother's face as she says her next words is what finally pushes you over the edge, it's the hottest look you’ve ever seen on her face. With her flushed cheeks, her panting breath, and lust drunk eyes. “MAKE ME YOUR BREEDING BITCH!” You cum, you can feel your cum flooding her womb, your swimmers moving about around your cock, looking for their target. Your cock is so thick it acts as a plug in her pussy, stopping any of your cum from leaking out.

You pump more and more thick cum into her pussy. It's not long before her womb has no more room and starts inflating. Larger and larger it grows. By the time your orgasm starts winding down, she looks 9 months pregnant with twins. Your cock is still shooting out cum, far more weakly but still much more in each spurt than in a normal man’s whole ejaculation. Finally, the pressure in her womb becomes too much, cum starts slowly leaking from around your cock.

You pull out, still rock hard and throbbing. Her pussy is gaping open. Your wiggling, squirming mass of cum slowly oozing from her hole. Looking at your mother you see her panting heavily. Rubbing her cum stuffed belly. You climb onto the bed and sit by your mother. “I’m still hard.” You say breaking the trance her cum fill belly had over her. “Oh sweetie, it's still so hard. Don’t worry mommy will take care of it. I make your big fat balls empty” She starts kissing the shaft and head of your cock. Moving one of her hands down to her snatch scooping a massive glob of cum. Coating her tits with it.

It is then that she notices the things moving in your cum. Grabbing one by the tail she brings it up to her eyes. “Jesus Christ Max! Look at the size of them, they're huge!” She giggles like a schoolgirl while playing with the cum on her tits. “I can feel them moving around so much, look just how much you pumped into me.” She leans into you, her head on your shoulder, looking up at you with a triumphant smile. “My eggs don’t stand a fucking chance.” With that, she takes the sperm she has been holding by the tail, leans her head back, and drops it into her mouth.

“They taste really good too.” Using your cum as lube she tit fucks you. Rubbing her tits up and down your shaft while she licks and kisses the top of your cock. You're still sensitive from cumming. You feel another massive load working its way up from your balls. It explodes from your dick coating her face and hair in your thick cum. She keeps fucking your cock with her tits as you cum. Welling more and more cum from your balls, extending your orgasm. By the time she is done, there is not a part of her free from your load. She scoops a handful of cum off herself. The sperm are moving so much that some work their way to the edge of her hand and fall to squirm on your sheets. Bring the handful to her mouth, she dumps it in, licking her hand clean of cum she starts chewing your load.

“It just tastes so good I think I could live off your fat fucking loads.” She moves down placing the side of her head on your sack. “I can hear them rumbling.” her hands move to your balls kneading and fondling them. “I feel them pulsing, they're making another, BIG, FAT, LOAD! For me aren't they.” Despite your mother's words, your cock stats deflating going flaccid after what must be hours of fucking. As it gets smaller you feel your eyelids get heavier.

“You must be so tired. It's getting so late. You really should go to bed, we have a long day of fucking tomorrow.” Her hands slowly caress your balls “These cum tanks will brew an extra big, thick load for me that I can milk out of you for the morning. You also got to tell me when your cock got SO big! How naughty of you, to keep such a wonderful thing from your mother.”

With those parting words sleep takes. Your dreams are filled with you fucking your pregnant mother her tits wrapped around your shaft. Her belly swollen with what looks like triplets, her milky tits many sizes larger, her hips wider, and her ass even fatter. Others are there too just as changed and just as if not more pregnant than your mom. You can see both your sisters sucking and licking your balls. Your next door neighbor’s wife and daughters kissing the head of your cock. Your English literature teacher hotdogging your cock with her fat ass. At the end of your cock ready to have the depths of her pussy plowed by your monster dick. The woman from the video, the one who made your cock the way it is now. Her womanly proportions are even larger than in the video they are at a scale where fertility goddesses would be green with envy.

Just as you're about to have the first thrust the dream ends and you wake up.


	3. The neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Max greets the MILF and her twin daughters who live across the street.

Waking up you find your dick fully erect from your dream and your mother blissfully asleep. She’s using your ballsack as a pillow. Moving her head off your balls you get up, you would be worried about waking her if she didn't sleep like the dead. You could have an orgy in here and she wouldn't wake up… you might have to try that someday.

Looking at your clock you see it's either 9 or 10 o'clock, you can’t be sure as a large glob of cum is covering the 9 and 10. As you go to get dressed a problem quickly becomes apparent. Your watermelon sized balls are going to make pants a problem. Luckily you won’t have to deal with your giant dick. After it deflated, it's a few inches longer than you used to be hard, about 9 inches making it one hell of a grower when you used to be a shower.

You find a tracksuit bottom that your sister gave you last year before she went to college, that were a few sizes too big. Making it baggy enough to hide your new endowments. As you tie your tracksuit tight around your waist you start to feel that familiar ache in your balls, their full and will need to be emptied. You feel so horny that it takes most of your focus to stop from getting a boner. You could fuck mom again but she is asleep. You really doubt that even a hard fucking from you would wake her. Her being so unresponsive would be a pretty boring fuck.

It is then that you hear your neighbor, Mr Thomas West start up his car pulling out of his drive heading to work. His wife is pretty fucking hot as are his twin daughters. Mrs West is a nice person to be around her but daughters Jessica and Victoria can be really bitchy. Not like that going to be a problem if your musk affects them like it did your mom. They will be worshiping and bouncing on your cock before you're even through the door.

A plan starts forming in your mind. You walk downstairs and leave your house and across the street. Knocking on the West residents door you wait. When Mrs Elizabeth West answers the door you start popping a semi just thinking about fuck her and her daughters.

“Hi Mrs West.”

“Max, lovely to see you, haven't seen you in a while. What can I help you with?”

“Jess asked me to come over and tutor her.”

“Oh really? She's not in right now. Your welcome to come in and wait.”

“Thanks”

You have come over a few times before to tutor Jessica in math. But the reason she trusts you is that you used to be friends with Jessica and Victoria when you were younger till they hit their teens and wanted nothing to do with you. Something that surprises you is she doesn't mention all the noise. Either she's too polite to say or you have better soundproofing than you thought.

With Elizabeth moving out of the way to let you in, your thoughts turn to her body.

She is a good foot taller than your mom at about 5”8 and in her late 30s. Her straight red hair reaches to the middle of her back, her hips are just a little bit slimmer than your mom’s with a bit more chub around her stomach, her ass is also a good bit smaller than mom’s but it's still a nice juicy 48 inches. The area she does surpasses your mom in is her tits. Their massive, if you were to guess their size you would put them in the J cup range.

She leads you to the living room. You sit yourself down on the couch. “Would you like anything to drink?” 

“Water please.” Once she’s left down the hall to the kitchen you drop your pants and start stroking your cock to hardness. It quickly fills out to its full 2 foot length. The musk from your cock quickly fills the room. You can see pre starting to drip from your cock in anticipation. 

As you stoke you can hear the muted thumping of your meaty balls hitting the couch. You can see her redhead coming into the room from the corner of your eye. You don’t stop. All you can hear is the jacking off of your cock and the thumping of your balls on the couch.

She’s quietly watching you beat your meat. You continue for a little while pretending not to notice her. Deciding to give her a show you angle yourself so she can see as much of your massive breeder cock and balls as possible. You can hear a soft moaning behind you. She's touching herself. You speed up your strokes, the pre from your cock is constantly flowing like a stream down your dick now. Lubricating the passage of your hands and they glide over your shaft 

You can hear fumbling behind you followed by a soft thump. Elizabeth comes to stand in front of you completely naked the same glassy look in her eyes your mother had. Her pussy dripping just as much. It's far puffier than your mother’s, if she wore anything tight fitting she’d have a very pronounced camel toe.

“You like what you see?” She nods “How much bigger is it than your husband’s?” Her hands tentatively move toward your dick. Hesitantly she answers “I don’t know, but it's a lot bigger than his.” She's stroking your cock now, caressing the shaft and teasing the head. “Why don’t you try it out.”

She kneels down between your legs. Your towering pillar of fuck meat, throbbing before her. Wrapping her giant tits around your shaft, as she starts moving her tits up and down your cock. She licks the underside of your cock head, lapping away at the thick stream of pre. The sight of this married worshiping your cock with such fervor is turning you on so much. Almost as much as the idea that when Jessica and Victoria come home they will be worshiping it with their mother just as fervently. 

“Max your… cock. It's so… big.” she manages to squeeze out between mouthfuls of pre. “And your balls! Dear god, look how much pre they're pumping out.” The sound of her breasts clapping on your balls fills the room. Their pillowy softness has just enough weight to be almost massaging your nuts. Their every impact makes your balls churn and pulse. The combined sensation leaves you in ecstasy.

You can feel your about to cum, you can feel your semen rushing up your shaft. “Liz, I’m about to cum, get ready to drink my thick load.” With her lips over the slit of your cock, you push her head down as far as she can go. Which isn't far your mushroom head is so large she can’t even get half of it in her mouth. You cum into her welcoming mouth, she tries hard to swallow every drop but there just too much. It spills out of the seal her mouth has around your cock head and pools on her tits and floor. Your orgasm goes on for so long Liz has to come up for air.

Your cock is still spurting long, thick ropes high into the air, covering Elizabeth in your seed. “Holy shit look at the size of these.” Seems you noticed your sperm. “There is so much and you're still so hard! My husband would have cum and gone soft long ago.” She's scooping handfuls of your cum and rubbing it all over her body from her tits to her ass. “Of course I’m not some one pump chump like him.” 

While she is distracted you stand up and move behind her. Lifting your balls up over her head you drop them. The back of your ballsack now covers her whole face. Her hands grope and knead while she licks and sucks at your sack. You’ve noticed that since your change your balls have become more sensitive. It feels heavenly to have someone worship your balls like this.

Of course having her play with your balls isn't the only reason you have her here wearing a ballsack blindfold. It's to stop her from seeing who is standing in the doorway just yet. Jessica and Victoria look like slightly shorter clones of their mother the only physical difference between them being their narrower waist and smaller T and A. Although smaller they are still very large at what you would guess to be an E cup and a nice bubble butt. Making them very popular among the boys at school and you're about to fuck them alongside their mother.

They have both been watching for a while. Coming back home a little while after Elizabeth started tit fucking you. It didn't take long for your musk to drive them wild, their soaked panties hitting the floor and fingering themselves after a few minutes watching. “Why don’t you two join us?”

They both slowly come over, eyes fixed on your cock as they discard their clothes. Jessica is the most entranced by your cock, her eyes wide with awe and breathing getting heavier. As they get close you free Elizabeth from her blindfold. She is quite shocked to see them. “What are you doing here so early?” You move to sit back down on the couch beckoning them all three closer. “Something came up our friend had to cancel.” All of them stare at you imposing man meat as you ask the most important question.

“So who wants to go first?” After a few seconds, none of them speak. Jessica looks desperate to ride your cock, but can’t find the will to speak up, so you pick Victoria. Letting her stew in her lust a while longer. She stands on the couch placing herself above your cock. Elizabeth and Jessica start slathering your cock with cum to ease entry.

Victoria starts to lower herself onto your cock, spreading her pussy wide. Every inch she goes down has her moaning louder. She's tight, way tighter than your mom. You can feel her pussy squeezing you from every direction. You were friends with her and her sister for years, you even had a crush on the two of them. Then one day they just stopped talking to you. As she slowly slides down your cock you decide it's time for a bit of payback. You grab both her arms and with a hard pull bring her down to the base of your cock, her ass slapping on your balls.

She screams out in a mix of pleasure and pain as she cums. While Victoria, Elizabeth, and Jessica have taken position under your balls. They kiss and suck your giant cum tanks. When Victoria has recovered she starts moving her hips, sliding your cock in and out of her pussy. Watching your massive cock bulging her flat stomach is incredibly arousing. You can see Jessica green with envy, watching your cock go deeper and deeper into her sister. She’s bouncing on your cock faster, while her mother and Jessica keep worshiping your balls. Elizabeth on your right nut and Jessica on your left, encouraging you to bust a thick, fat load in her fertile cunt. 

You can feel another orgasm building. You let it wash over you. Watching as the bulge of your cock disappears in the sea of cum inflating her womb. The walls of her cunt milking you for a few extra spurts of cum as her own orgasm rocks her body. When the last shot of cum leaves your cock, you slide her off your dick. Sitting her beside you on the couch. Her womb is so inflated, anyone looking at her would think she was heavily pregnant. 

Despite cumming twice your cock is still rock hard, your balls achingly full. Good thing you have two other cunts to empty your virile balls into. You stand cock pointing at Jessica, still slick with cum and her sister’s juices as you smear your cock head across her cheeks. “Your next.” You command.

Lying on the floor she spreads her legs wide for you. Moving between her legs so you can fuck her missionary. You push your cock into her till the head just passed her pussy lips. Her moans ring out as you enter. “Fuck! If I knew you had a cock like that, I would never have ignored you for so long. No matter what me and Vicky agreed.” Oh an agreement between the two of them to ignore you. She is breathing even heavier now, her hand desperately playing with her clit. “Please put it in! Put it in! Fuck me with you massive horse cock!” You will but first, you want answers. “Why did you ignore me?” “We both liked you, but we couldn't decide who got to date you. So rather than have one of us hating the other, we agreed to have as little to do with you as possible.” 

You chuckle. They liked you but decided to have nothing to do with you. How stupid. “You silly bitches, there was no need for that. I have more than enough cock for the both of you.” You slam your cock deep into her velvety depths. To your surprise, you slide your dick all the way to the base with relative ease. Her twitching pussy is far looser than her sister's or your mother's you note as she cums her brains out on your cock. “You're pretty loose, must have been really sleeping around a lot to get like this.” Even through all her euphoria, you can see she is insulted.

“I did not! I’m still a virgin… was.” “Bullshit, don't think a virgin would be this loose.” She is trying to force out her reply but her face is going as red as a tomato from embarrassment. “I am, it's just… I’m… a...” The next part you could barely hear you ask her to repeat it louder “I’m a size queen!” she shouts going even redder. She fine having sex in front of her family but gets embarrassment about them hearing about her fetishes, what a strange girl. “I’ve hidden a 20 inch dildo in my room. I’ve used it a lot, whenever I think about cocks that big I just get so horny. I can’t calm down till I’ve cum.” 

The look of desperation in her eyes to have your cock plow her pussy. You can’t take it anymore you start pistoning in and out her cunt with every thrust she's cumming. “It's a good thing you like giant cocks so much. You're going to be serving mine for the rest of your life.” Her cock addled brain can barely string a sentence together but she does so just long enough with a voice filled with glee.

“Yes, yes oh god yes! Please let me. I would never be able to find a cock anywhere near as big as yours. Please let me be your cumdump!” If she wants to be your cumdump then you’ll let her. Your balls quake, flooding her cunt with your oversize sperm. As your climax winds down you pull out, resting your cock on her overstuffed cum filled belly. Shooting your last few ropes onto her chest and face. Instinctively lapping up your swimmers that land on her lips.

“Please Max hurry up. I can’t stand it anymore!” Turning around you see Mrs West lying on the couch, looking back at you. Her big ass high in the air shaking and twerking desperate for your attention. Her juices flowing down her legs like a stream. Grabbing two handfuls of her fat ass you thrust into her sopping wet pussy. Thrusting as fast and hard as her tightness will allow.

Your groping her fat ass as you fuck her, watching it ripple with every impact. The clapping of her ass to your hips fills the room. Looking left and right you can see both Jessica and Victoria, lovingly caressing their cum stuffed belly oblivious to the world around them. Blissful looks of content filling their gorgeous features. The continued meaty clapping breaks them from their daze.

Unsteadily they get up, their cum stuffed belly throwing them off balance. They come over to you each grabbing one of your arms. Leaning into your ears, their cum swollen stomachs pressing into you. They begin sensually speaking in your ears, alternating between the two of them.

“Look how much you pumped into us.”  
“There's no way we're not pregnant after that.”  
“Especially with how big and thick your loads were.”  
“I can feel all your cum moving inside me, looking for my eggs.”

You know that just because of how huge and thick your loads are doesn't mean they're pregnant there are other factors needed. But you know deep in your bones that they are, so is your mother. Any woman you cum in with your massive, breeder cock. Is going to get pregnant, that might be a problem in the future. You don’t think they make condoms for dicks like yours. Right now you don’t care. You're going to breed her and watch her belly swell like her daughters.

“Look at how fat his balls are Jess, think about all the cum he must have in there.”  
“Look at his cock Vicky, it's so wide and long. It's going to really stretch out mom just like it did us. I don’t think another cock could ever satisfy us after that.”  
“Poor daddy. He’ll never be able to make mom feel his cock ever again.”

That's right She’s Mrs Elizabeth West, not just some woman you know but a married one. Looking down you can see just how wide you're stretching her cunt. There is no way Mr West would ever be able to please his wife in bed after this, He would be just too small. The only way she could feel him in her pussy is if he has a 15 inch dick. 

You don’t feel too bad about it. It's a bit of an open secret that it's been a loveless marriage for years now. More than a few times you’ve seen Mr West with another woman, quietly coming and going when he thinks no one is around. Why should his wife remain faithful if he's not, turnabout is fair play after all.

“Come on Max, fuck her harder.”  
“We know you want to cum.”  
“Just think about how much you’ll fill her womb with your thick load.”  
“Cum. We know you want to knock mom up.”  
“Impregnate her. Give us a little brother or sister.”

You fuck, no fuck is not the right word for what you're doing to Elizabeth. Your moving too hard and too fast for this to be called fucking, it is too primitive, too bestial for that. You're filled with the need to impregnate her, your rutting into her. She cumming with every few thrusts. You're very close, you can feel the cum racing from your balls, down your shaft. Exploding into her cunt filling and inflating her womb.

Pulling out you sit on the floor. Still fully erect but your balls no longer feel achingly full. All three of them stare at your cock hungrily. They make their way over to you, wrapping their breasts around your cock. Their soft tits moving all over your cock fill you with complete bliss. You lie back and close your eyes enjoying the sensation. “So this is where you got to.”

Snapping your eyes open, you're met with your mother’s colossal 60 inch ass coming down on your face. Her sex pushing into your mouth leaving you no choice but to eat her out. “What a naughty boy. Going out without telling your mother where. I had to look all over for you.” She pushes her pussy harder into your face. “Elizabeth, do mind if I join in?” Elizabeth replies quite eagerly “Of course Alice, there's plenty to go around.” Your mom’s breasts join the other three pairs fucking your cock you feel her moving them around the head of your cock.

You can feel your orgasm, but just before you blow the four pairs of tits stop. You can hear your mother’s voice dripping with lust “Not yet, your next load going in me and I want it extra thick and big.” They leave your cock alone before beginning again. They carry this on for what seems like hours, bringing you to the edge of climax only to deny it. Near the end, they have to take their tits off you completely when they stop. It is the only way they could stop you thrusting into their tit flesh desperate to climax.

You feel their breasts leave your cock and your mother’s ass lifts from your face, giving you sight to the world beyond her ass. She is standing over your cock now the head parting her nether lips. The towering pole throbbing, the veins visibly pulsing, you NEED release. “You ready to cum my little stud.” She drops herself onto your fuck stick, it's too much for your overstimulated cock. You cum hard, no orgasm can compare to the one hitting your body like a freight train. Not even the one that transformed your cock.

You can see your cum moving up your shaft pumping into mom, each spurt bulging on your cock as it travels. It's unbelievably thick, with far more of your swimmers than normal. You can feel them pushing their way out of your cock. You just keep pumping more cum into her. Slowly you watch your mother's belly inflate. First, it stretches to the size of a 3 months pregnant woman, then 6, 9. When your climax ends her belly has inflated to the size of someone about to give birth to triplets.

“If you didn't get me pregnant last night. You sure as hell did just now. What nice boy you are making such a thick load just like mommy asks.”

With your cock sliding out of mom you look over the four women fondling and caressing your deflating cock while happily chatting with each other. It dawns on you, that you have a harem of beautiful, cock hungry women. The dream of every horny 16 year old boy. 

But that raises a problem, pregnancy. It not like you could not fuck them, not with how horny you get when your balls are full. You doubt you could keep your hand off them in that state. You can’t use a condom, one you don’t think they make one big enough and two something in the back of your head is screaming that the very idea of using one is abhorrent. 

They could use the pill, but when your dad gave you the talk he said they can fail that how they got your older sister. That same part of your head that abhors the use of a condom also wants to strangle you for even thinking of them using the pill. Which only leaves one option, money and lots of it.

Your dad left enough money to pay for school and college for you and your sisters but nowhere near enough to support all the grandkids you're about to give him. A plan forms in your head, Your cock got you into this problem and it's going to get you out the same way. With a bit of help from Jessica and Victoria. 

You have school tomorrow and a very wealthy student is in Jessica and Victoria's friend group. But first how are you going to clean this mess in this room and get rid of the smell of your musk and cum before Mr West gets home.


	4. Breeding at a classmate's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max sorts out his money problems.

Your return to school has been mostly boring. Trying to hide your new package has taken most of your time and focus. If any group of women saw it, you would have properly ended up fucking every women on school grounds. Luckily you did not have English lit because if you saw Ms Howell there no way you could have kept it hidden. In the near future, you're going to have to get a GED.

Your reason for enduring all that discomfort is Mei Kurama. Young, hot, and wealthy beyond belief. It is unfortunate how she got that wealth, her parents dying in a car accident. Leaving almost all their assets to her. She has so many properties and businesses that she makes obscene amounts of money just doing nothing. Jessica promised she could get you two in a room alone together after school. That's when Mei invited you to her house. When you got to her mansion, she rushed you to her room.

Right now you're sitting on the bed of your target. When you ask for Jessica and Victoria’s help, Jessica was adamant she could get the two of you alone in a room together. You certainly didn't expect that room to be her bedroom. After a few minutes, the woman of the hour enters wearing nothing but a lacy bra and G-string.

Mei is a stunning Asian beauty. Her silky smooth straight black hair, big blue eyes, narrow waist, nice perky breasts, small compared to the women you had so far but slightly larger than average. Her ass however is anything but average. Over the last two days, you've seen some big asses. but Mei’s is colossal, with it bare it's a fair bit larger than even your mom’s. Her hips are just wide enough to nicely accentuate her ass. Creating a large gap between her thick thigh.

She is looking at you with a fair bit of suspicion “Jessica told me you are rather… gifted” You could just drop pants and have her sucking your cock but you want to enjoy the tantalizing view awhile longer. “I might be gifted. But what will you do if I am? Is that why you invited me to your room and showed me your underwear, trying to seduce me?” That may have been the wrong thing to say if the look of rage and embarrassment crossing her reddening face as she quickly stomps towards you.

Lifting her leg up and pressing her foot into your balls. You let out a sharp breath not because it's painful, the opposite fact. It feels rather good. “How dare you speak to me like that plebeian!” Mei is famous in the school for her prideful and haughty demeanor. She takes great pride in the fact her mother’s side of the family is old money.

“Making me sound like some common harlot.” Her crotch at almost eye level you can quite clearly see a wet spot growing on her panties. Smirking you reply “oh. What other kind of women would take a classmate, they barely know their bedroom. Strip almost naked and demand to see what's in their pants?”

You can see the embarrassment and fury warning for dominants on her face. She lifts her foot off your balls stepping back quickly. “Will you be silent and show it to me.” You stand. “Show you what?” It is quite cute how angry and embarrassed she is getting. You can’t help teasing her a bit more. “You know what!” “No, I don’t you need to tell me” She struggles to get the words out, from the indignation you're making her feel “Show me your… p, p, penis.” Loosening your belt, genitals fully exposed. Mei looks shocked but quickly regains her composure and haughtiness.

“Your testicles are indeed as large as Jessica said but your… penis is far less. I knew she had to be lying.” 

With the semi you have right now you're about a foot long. You start stroking yourself to full hardness. “That's because it’s not hard yet.” You seem to have set her off again. “Not hard! I dress in this shameful way and you're not hard. I know that the boys of our school all greatly desire my body. Perhaps the reason you're not erect is that you prefer the company... of.. men.”

She trails off at the end, her train of thought derailing at the sight of your massive throbbing cock. Her hand is already unconsciously moving to touch your dick. “It's so large, so… thick.” Her hands caressing your shaft, you can see the look in her eyes. It's not the glassy, lust drunk look of your mother or Elizabeth. There is more fire behind them, it's the enthralled, almost obsessed look Jessica had. 

It's then that it clicks into place just how Jessica got Mei to invite you to her home. “Mei.” Her big blue eyes looking up at you, her hand never leaving your cock. “You're a size queen aren’t you?” she says nothing “Jessica told you about my big cock. You wanted to see it so much, you invited me home the day you heard.”

“Yes.” She answers. “Jessica and I share materials from time to time. Sometimes we talk about it if we're alone.” She goes a little redder, but the anger from before is absent. Looks like your scent is working its magic. Let see if I can push her a bit more. “So you shared porn, quite scandalous for a young well bred lady.” She doesn't say a thing, she looks back down at your cock, pumping it faster. You start to groping her fat ass, she lets out a high pick squeal but lets you continue.

You can see her ass rippling with every movement of your hand. You do something you haven't done all that much during the sex so far. You call out to her as you lean forward, as she looks back up at you. Your lips meet her, starting to make out. She slips her tongue into your mouth. You stay like this for a while. Her hand stroking your dick, your hands kneading her ass.

Finally you break the kiss, moving her hands off your cock. You led her to lie face down on her bed, taking off her bra and G-string. She does so very willingly not what you expected given her actions earlier. Looking at her fat bubble butt you would like to see it shake and jiggle. “Why don’t you put on a show for me.” she nods and starts shaking her ass, the clapping of her ass is like music to your ears.

Walking right behind her you place your huge cock between her ass cheeks. She stops shaking her ass and turns to look at you. With how she has been acting you think you can take a guess at another part of her sexuality, and take a small gamble. You slap her ass the meaty whack making her ass ripple like jello. A moan leaks from her mouth. “Did I tell you to stop.” she continues to hotdog your cock again, even faster now. The clapping of her ass on your balls louder and more frequent. Every impact sending ripples across her ass. Looking at her pussy you can clearly see your guess was right. She is so wet you can see her juices dripping out and pooling on her bed, Looks like Mei has a submissive streak. 

Your climax builds and you release it all over her back. You step back to paint her ass as well. Your thick cum oozing off her onto the bed. As soon as your cock stops spurting you plunge your cock into her pussy. A great moan comes from her as she cums. But you don’t stop you are too horny now to care. You fuck her like a beast. Cock pistoning as fast as your hips can move. You can hear her screaming in pleasure. Her pussy is loose like Jessica’s you can guess the reason so you tease her a bit. “What a perverted girl you are, sharing porn with an equally perverted girl, inviting a boy you barely know to fuck because you heard he has a big cock, I bet the reason your so loose is you fuck a massive dildo every night. I bet you got the idea from Jessica.” Every time you mention something she has done, you can feel her pussy squeeze your cock, she enjoying it.

“I’m going to breed you, your womb going to swell with my kids. You're going to spend the rest of your life pregnant and worshiping my cock. Would you like that Mei to be my baby factory?” She replies back ecstatic at the thought. “Yes, Max! Cum in me, make me a mother.” You will. You can feel your orgasm building up. “Here it comes” You cum shooting spurt after spurt into her welcoming womb. When your climax ends her belly bulges out, pressing heavily into the bed. 

“Max that was incredible.” Your cock is still hard as steel inside her. You begin rutting into her once again this carries on for hours. By the time you're done, there is not a spot in her room you haven’t fucked in. Mei is in a daze from cumming hard countless times. “Do you think you could live without this cock plowing you every day?” “No, I don’t think I could.” Mei replied breathlessly. “Just so you know I fuck like that every day, do you think you could handle that?”

She ponders for a moment before begrudgingly answering no “If I had sex like that every day I think I would die after a week. I know you're asking. If I want this to continue I have to let other girls at your cock.” Her haughty and prideful demeanor coming back like the submissive cockslut she was just minutes ago was an illusion. “Very well, Not like I could handle it by myself anyway. I do have one condition however.” You gesture for her to continue. She looks quite bashful saying her next words. “That I will officially be your girlfriend, and later before the birth of our first child, your wife. I won't accept being just some girl in a harem or my child being a bastard.” With an ass like that, how could you refuse.

You give her ass a smack as you answer this however, cause your cock to harden again. You spend the next few hours hotdogging Mei fat ass. As you head home with the funds for your future children secured. Your thoughts turn to what pussy you’ll claim next maybe a teacher. If it is going to be a teacher then the only option is your hot English lit teacher. Ms Howell.

As you walk through the door of your house, you find your mother, Elizabeth, Victoria, and Jessica waiting for you. They are all naked, fingering each other or getting eaten out. Your mother looks at you “Max, we were waiting for you. But you took so long we had to get started without you.” Before she even finished speaking your cock is out and thrusting into the nearest pussy.

Watching that hypnosis really was the best thing that has ever happened to you. You think of the woman in the video. You want to meet her. You want to fuck her! YOU NEED TO BREED HER! It's a desire you can feel in your bones. It is the very least you can do as thank you for making your cock the way it is now. 


End file.
